1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
A pulse width modulation (PWM) circuitry can be formed on a PCB for providing pulse signals. The PWM circuitry requires high-speed alternating current during operation to generate powerful electromagnetic waves. It is not uncommon for a signal-sensitive source, such as voltage reference circuitry to be included and arranged close to the PWM circuitry and thus be susceptible to electromagnetic interference from the PCB.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a PCB that can overcome the limitations described.